


Una revista, un club y una taza de té

by Araleh_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter/Severus Snape - Fandom, Severus Snape - Fandom, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araleh_Snape/pseuds/Araleh_Snape
Summary: Aquel día Harry acepta la verdadera orientación de su sexualidad y su curiosidad se dirige hacia una sola persona, una curiosidad que evolucionará irremediablemente a entregar su corazón.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Una revista, un club y una taza de té

**  
Una revista, un club y una taza de té**

  
  
  
  
  
Harry levantó la vista y notó intrigado que todos en la sala común de Gryffindor le miraban fijamente. Cada uno de ellos había suspendido sus actividades tan sólo para verle, incluso un par de chicas de tercer año dejaron de comer sus ranas de chocolate y su expresión era como de desaliento.  
  
  
Tardó unos pocos segundos antes de recordar lo que tenía en la mano. Al llegar a la sala común y no ver a Ron y Hermione se dispuso a esperar. Tomó la primera revista que encontró a su alcance y empezó a hojearla. Era una venta de catálogo, pero estaba demasiado perezoso esa tarde como para levantarse en busca de algo más entretenido. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la sección de caballeros y su interés aumentó tanto que perdió sentido de la realidad.  
  
  
No es que estuviera precisamente interesado en renovar su ropa interior, pero es que no era lo mismo ver a sus amigos cambiándose en los vestidores que ver a esos chicos impresionantemente atractivos modelando. Con sus cuerpos altos y estilizados, sus músculos marcados y sobre todo… un bulto inquietantemente sugestivo.  
  
  
Aun podía sentir sus labios relamidos durante el tiempo que los estuvo mirando.  
  
  
Y ahora todos le miraban a él.  
  
  
Enrojeció al comprender lo que estaban pensando. Sin decir nada, arrojó lejos la revista a pesar de que sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Subió corriendo a su habitación ocultándose tras del dosel de su cama.  
  
  
Rogó y rogó para que a todos se les olvidara, o por estar exagerando. Quizá lo malinterpretó y sus compañeros tan solo observaban el atardecer en la ventana a sus espaldas.  
  
  
  
  


**=SSSSSSSSSS=**

  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, aún en la espera de un milagro, Harry bajó a desayunar lo más tarde posible, así evitaría encontrarse con todo el mundo, sin embargo pareciera que el colegio entero le había esperado. En cuanto entró al comedor, todas las miradas giraron hacia él. Bajó la cara odiándose por volver a ruborizarse y estuvo a punto de salir huyendo cuando Hermione se colgó de su brazo obligándolo a ir a sentarse entre ella y Ron.  
  
  
— Son unos imbéciles. —gruñó Hermione por lo bajo—. No hagas caso, Harry, ¿y qué si te gustan los chicos? Es perfectamente normal.  
  
  
Harry ansió que la tierra se lo tragara, las palabras de Hermione solo confirmaron su gran temor. Ahora todo el colegio daba por hecho que era gay… ¿lo era?  
  
  
— Potter. —le llamó una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
  
Al voltear se encontró con un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw. Jack, según recordaba Harry que se llamaba.  
  
  
— Nos enteramos de la gran novedad. —dijo en voz alta antes de inclinarse para susurrarle al oído—. Ahora que sabemos que eres un marica ¿no tendríamos que buscarnos otro héroe?  
  
  
Ron, siendo quien estaba más cerca, alcanzó a escucharlo y súbitamente se giró empujándolo hasta la pared con tanta furia que el chico terminó en el suelo.  
  
  
— ¡Ya quisieras que Harry saliera contigo! —le reclamó modificando lo escuchado, Jack le miró furioso por hacerlo quedar en ridículo pero estaba tan estupefacto por las risas burlonas de sus amigos que apenas pudo tartamudear al intentar defenderse—. Búscate a alguien de tu nivel, Harry es mucho para ti.  
  
— ¡Estás loco, Weasley! —bramó Jack intentando levantarse sin éxito pues Ron lo empujó pateándole en el pecho.  
  
  
Harry y Hermione tan solo miraron a Ron, impresionados por la manera de defender a su amigo. Intentaron interponerse entre el pelirrojo y Jack cuando éste parecía dispuesto a responderle la agresión, pero entonces, una alta e imponente figura apareció provocando que el comedor guardara silencio.  
  
  
— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —siseó Snape.  
  
  
Harry pensó que aquello no podía ponerse peor, pero del otro lado apareció Malfoy, con una sonrisita maléfica que no presagiaba nada bueno.  
  
  
— Parece que Potter ha rechazado su primera invitación como gay. No deberías ser tan melindroso, Potter, tu cara rajada no es precisamente muy asediada.  
  
  
Ron le miró iracundo, si no hubiera sido porque Harry le detuvo habría puesto a Draco acompañando a Jack en el piso.  
  
  
— Cinco puntos menos, Weasley. —dijo Snape con voz cansina e indiferente.  
  
— ¡Él no hizo nada malo! —protestó Harry sin darse cuenta que aún sostenía a Ron por el brazo.  
  
— Sí lo hice y no me arrepiento. —dijo Ron a su vez—. Si sólo me va a costar cinco puntos ¿puedes acercarte un poco más, hurón desteñido?  
  
— Guarden silencio y vuelvan todos a sus lugares. —ordenó Snape arqueando los ojos.  
  
  
Sin nada de delicadeza, el Profesor ayudó a Jack a ponerse en pie tan solo para después, discretamente, empujarle al pasar junto a él, provocando que éste tropezara y volviera a caer. Harry quizá fue el único en notarlo, y vio también cómo Snape, aparentemente sin fijarse, pisó la mano del Ravenclaw al dirigirse hacia su lugar en la mesa de profesores.  
  
  
No pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando Jack se retorció de dolor. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no supo porqué de repente Ron le sujetó de la cintura llevándole hasta la salida. Hermione les alcanzó casi de inmediato.  
  
  
— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó Ron una y otra vez mirando angustiado a su novia.  
  
— Has estado… ¡maravilloso! —exclamó Hermione extasiada.  
  
  
En seguida, se lanzó a besar apasionadamente a su novio provocando que Ron incluso trastabillara un poco antes de corresponder de la misma manera. Harry les observó sintiendo un dejo de envidia, daría lo que fuera para que alguien le besara de esa forma.  
  
  
Al separarse, Ron sonrió abrumado, pero parecía feliz.  
  
  
— Debería romper contigo más seguido. —suspiró enamorado.  
  
— ¿Romper? —repitió Harry alarmado—. ¿Cómo qué rompieron?  
  
— ¿Es que no escuchaste? —preguntó Hermione sin separarse del abrazo con su novio—. Malfoy empezó a decir una sarta de idioteces de ti y Ron, y para callarlo, Ron rompió conmigo y ahora sale contigo.  
  
— ¡¿Qué?!... pero… no…  
  
— Tranquilo, Harry. —le calmó Hermione—. Solo Ginny y Neville escucharon y ambos contenían la risa, creo que sólo Malfoy no se dio cuenta de que nos burlamos de él.  
  
— Temía que estuvieras enfadada.  
  
— Ni aunque hubiera sido verdad lo estaría, Ron. Realmente es una pena que no seas gay, harían buena pareja.  
  
— ¡Hermione! —exclamaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.  
  
  
Finalmente los tres pudieron reír y Harry sintió que se armaba de valor. Tenía de su lado a sus dos mejores amigos y eso era suficiente.  
  
  
  
  


**=SSSSSSSSSS=**

  
  
  
  
La siguiente semana fue más tranquila para Harry, sus compañeros de Gryffindor se mostraron solidarios y hubo incluso quienes se ofrecieron a presentarle chicos para que conociera. Harry solo agradecía ruborizado y se alejaba de inmediato. No podía sentirse cómodo aún con la idea de salir con desconocidos sólo porque eran gay también.  
  
  
Una tarde, mientras Ron y Harry disfrutaban de una hora libre en los patios del colegio, y esperando a que Hermione terminaba una redacción en la biblioteca, un chico se acercó a ellos sentándose en la misma banca.  
  
  
— ¿Qué quieres, Nott? —le increpó Ron malhumorado, cualquier amigo de Malfoy no era bienvenido.  
  
  
Por toda respuesta, el chico les extendió una pequeña tarjeta plateada sin nada inscrito en ella.  
  
  
— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry.  
  
— La llave para entrar a un club muy exclusivo. Lo hemos pensado y quizá ustedes sean los primeros Gryffindor en ser aceptados. Es el sábado a las once, si aceptan usen un hechizo de localización sobre la tarjeta, ella les conducirá a nuestro club.  
  
— ¿Crees que somos tontos? —increpó Ron—. Esto debe ser una trampa de Malfoy.  
  
— Malfoy no sabe nada de este club, y espero no lo comenten con nadie más.  
  
— ¿Pero de qué se trata?  
  
— Sólo ve si quieres conocer más chicos como nosotros.  
  
  
Nott se levantó y se fue dejando a Ron y Harry sin comprender.  
  
  
— ¡Oh por Merlín! —exclamó Harry de repente—. ¿Es lo que creo que es?  
  
— No tengo idea ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?  
  
— ¡Un club gay, Ron! —susurró emocionado—. Él cree que eres gay, seguramente Malfoy sigue suponiendo que tú y yo salimos y lo mencionó a Nott.  
  
— Sea lo que sea, involucra a Slytherin y eso es suficiente para saber que es una mala idea.  
  
  
El entusiasmo de Harry dio un bajón de inmediato. Ron tenía razón, era mala idea. Además, nunca se atrevería a ir solo, no por miedo a enfrentarse a Slytherin, sino porque le cohibía la idea de no saber cómo desenvolverse en una reunión así.  
  
  
Harry prefirió ya no mencionar el club nuevamente frente a Ron, mucho menos a Hermione, cuando ella se enteró estuvo de acuerdo con su novio en que era mala idea ir a un club de Slytherin. Sin embargo, Harry no dejó de pensar en él y cuando llegó el sábado, aprovechó que sus dos amigos volvieron a desaparecer para volver a sacar la invitación. Esperó a que dieran las once de la noche para activarla, de inmediato sintió una vibración y supo que estaba conduciéndolo al sitio de reunión.  
  
  
Espió a través del dosel. Sus demás compañeros ya dormían, así que salió sigilosamente para arreglarse. No tenía idea de qué usar en un club gay así que se puso una túnica formal sin llegar a ser de gala. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo y suspiró desilusionado, él no parecía ser un modelo de revista. Pensó en Nott, él sí era atractivo, quizá todos en la reunión lo eran.  
  
  
Ese pensamiento volvió a desmotivarlo, dudó varios minutos y cuando estuvo a punto de regresar a la cama, la tarjeta plateada volvió a temblar en su mano.  
  
  
Irguió la mirada, no iba a retroceder. Y siguiendo las indicaciones de la invitación salió de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
  
Llevó consigo el mapa del merodeador, pensó en usarlo antes de entrar y así averiguar si realmente no se trataba de una emboscada. La primera impresión al ver que la tarjeta le encaminaba a las mazmorras no duró mucho, después de todo, la invitación procedía de un Slytherin.  
  
  
Llegó hasta la puerta que señaló la tarjeta. Entonces usó el mapa, adentro estaba Nott, un par de chicos que identificó de Ravenclaw, los recordaba bastante agradables, y eso le relajó, había otros de Slytherin, odiosos generalmente, pero si Nott había demostrado que podía dejar de serlo, entonces quizá ellos también.  
  
  
De repente, notó una motita en un pasillo cercano, iba caminando hacia ahí.  
  
  
— Oh no… Snape. —jadeó Harry alarmado.  
  
  
Miró alrededor, no tenía salida, o entraba enseguida o sería descubierto vagando en los pasillos. ¿Y si Snape los descubría?... ¿Porqué no había llevado su capa de invisibilidad? Se lamentó tardíamente.  
  
  
Supo que no tenía caso hacer nada, lo pensó demasiado tiempo y ya no podía entrar sin delatar al club. Snape apareció frente a él, sus ojos se entornaron sorprendidos al descubrir a Harry al final de ese corredor con una tarjeta plateada en la mano.  
  
  
— ¿Fue invitado? —preguntó sorprendiendo a Harry con la pregunta—. Les dije que debían ser cuidadosos, además de seguir las reglas.  
  
— ¿Qué reglas?  
  
— Potter, regrese a su habitación, este club no es para alguien como usted.  
  
  
Snape se dirigió a la puerta pero no la abrió, simplemente colocó su varita dibujando una “S” muy grande en ella, la letra brilló un poco antes de desaparecer. Al girarse, suspiró como si se esforzara ser paciente.  
  
  
— ¿No fui claro? ¿Porqué sigue aquí, Potter?  
  
— Usted respalda el club. —manifestó Harry desilusionado—. Es usted quien no me admite.  
  
— Yo no hago las admisiones, pero confíe en mi palabra, lo que pasa ahí adentro no es para usted. Pero si quiere verlo por sí mismo, adelante. —le ofreció haciéndose a un lado para darle paso libre—. El hechizo que acabo de colocar es sólo para revisar si no tenían pociones ilícitas, además de que les protegerá en caso de que olviden usar sus propios hechizos preservativos.  
  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ahora ya nunca le sería posible entrar, mucho menos si Snape sabía lo que sucedía allá adentro y podría imaginarlo haciendo lo mismo. Le frustró que todo se arruinara.  
  
  
— Podría delatarlos ¿sabe? —refutó Harry desilusionado—. No creo que el Director avale que usted esté enterado de un club de ese tipo, y no solamente no lo desintegre sino que les ayuda.  
  
  
Snape volvió a tomar aire profundamente. En otras circunstancias se habría limitado a descontar puntos a diestra y siniestra, pero este era un asunto delicado y por completo extracurricular.  
  
  
— ¿Acepta tomar un té conmigo?  
  
  
Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no tanto como cuando se escuchó aceptando.  
  
  
Snape le indicó el camino, no fueron hacia su salón de clases ni a su despacho personal, sino a una puerta un poco más adelante que siempre pasó desapercibida para Harry, seguramente debía tener una especie de encantamiento para ello. El Profesor la abrió y permitió que Harry entrara primero. El lugar era una sala privada con un sofá mediano y una mesa de café frente a él, estaba totalmente alfombrada, las paredes cubiertas de libreros. Obviamente una parte llena de libros de pociones, pero la mayoría de literatura variada. Harry la recorrió sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con temas muggles, no siempre científicos o culturales, también de entretenimiento para pasar un buen rato.  
  
  
Cuando se giró hacia Snape vio que éste ya estaba preparando el té prometido, así que ocupó un lugar en el sofá y esperó en silencio. No sabía qué decir, pensó en lo extraño que era estar a solas con Snape y no discutir.  
  
  
El Profesor no demoró en llevar hasta la mesa una bandeja de plata con la tetera y un par de tazas de porcelana blanca. Las sirvió en silencio colocando además un terrón de azúcar en cada una de ellas.  
  
  
Harry tomó la que Snape le ofrecía, en realidad a él le gustaba más dulce pero no se atrevió a decirlo ni a tomar más terrones.  
  
  
— Realmente no iba a delatarlos. —dijo probando un pequeño sorbo del té.  
  
  
Quizá hizo algún gesto que le evidenciara, no se dio cuenta, pero Snape se inclinó a tomar la azucarera para ofrecerle más endulzante. Harry tomó un par de terrones sin dudarlo, el siguiente trago lo disfrutó tanto que no pudo evitar gemir un poco.  
  
  
Snape se sentó a su lado, cruzó sus piernas de tal modo que rozó las de Harry.  
  
  
El chico se encogió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante, decidió que no iba a apartar la mirada de su taza por nada del mundo.  
  
  
— Sé que no lo haría, Potter. La invitación a tomar el té no es un soborno… ¿es que nunca se ha sentido cansado de pelear y sólo quiere, no sé… algo así?  
  
  
Harry se olvidó de su promesa de no voltear y miró hacia Snape. Él también le veía. Se miraron en silencio por un tiempo, era como si fuese la primera vez que lo hicieran. Harry no podía encontrar en sus ojos negros la frialdad que siempre vio en ellos, por el contrario, le parecieron suaves y cálidos, como su té.  
  
  
Snape inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia él, la distancia entre ellos no era mucha en ese sofá de dos piezas así que, al acercarse todavía más, Harry sintió algo raro removiéndose en su estómago. Raro, pero agradable.  
  
  
Merlín… ¿qué estaba sucediéndole?  
  
  
— ¿Porqué cree que yo no debo entrar a ese club? —preguntó tan solo por preguntar, su verdadero interés estaba en los labios humedecidos del profesor.  
  
  
Snape rompió el contacto visual inclinándose a dejar su taza vacía en la bandeja. Harry sintió el desencanto de privarse de su mirada, pero esperó pacientemente a que el Profesor volviera a acomodarse. Snape lo hizo sin retomar la mirada, tan sólo se veía sus propias manos.  
  
  
— Nunca dije que no debería… sólo que no es para usted.  
  
— ¿Y porqué no?  
  
  
Snape respiró profundo antes de responder.  
  
  
— Nott vino a mí pidiéndome consejo. Mis alumnos de Slytherin saben que pueden confiar en mí y no seré un mojigato como pudiera serlo Minerva o Dumbledore. Me explicó su idea del club y los apoyé. Las únicas reglas serían que todo fuera consensuado, que se protegieran y fueran discretos en sus invitaciones.  
  
— Eso no responde mi pregunta.  
  
— La mayoría de esos chicos están experimentando, otros son más conscientes de sus sentimientos, pero la mayoría, sino es que todos, saben que el club es un desahogo. ¿Sabe que usted es el primer mestizo que recibe una invitación?  
  
— No. —respondió Harry dubitativo pero recordó que Ron fue invitado y es un sangre pura—. ¿Qué tiene de relevancia la sangre con el club?  
  
— Ellos son muy selectivos, escogen a quien saben que no delataría la intención del club. Supongo que por eso usted fue tomado en cuenta, El Elegido debería interesarse en guardar las apariencias tanto como ellos.  
  
— No entiendo.  
  
— Las familias de sangre pura acostumbran comprometer a sus hijos en matrimonio desde que son muy pequeños, siempre pensando en un modo de aumentar el poder y riqueza, pero sobre todo, para preservar el linaje de la sangre.  
  
— Pero, sus padres tendrían que aceptar si ellos deciden escoger un chico y no una chica.  
  
— Quizá, pero ninguno de los integrantes del club piensa hacerlo. Comparten las ideas de sus padres, harán sus vidas perfectas ante la sociedad cuando se gradúen de Hogwarts, ahora todavía tienen tiempo de dejarse llevar por sus instintos…. Después, solo si logran conseguir un amante lo suficientemente discreto.  
  
  
Harry descansó su taza en sus rodillas sintiéndose desilusionado. No sabía qué había esperado del club, pero no eso. Quizá conocer a un chico dulce e interesante con quien pasar sus tardes… como Hermione y Ron lo hacían. O quizá no, quizá tan sólo buscaba un tipo caliente con quien besuquearse hasta perder el aliento.  
  
  
Snape interrumpió sus pensamientos al quitarle la taza para dejarla sobre la mesa. Harry volteó hacia él, y cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse se olvidó totalmente del club para concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo en su estómago.  
  
  
— ¿Le gustan… los hombres, Snape? —preguntó Harry sin saber de dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo.  
  
— Hace tanto que no pienso en eso… que no pensaba en eso. —se corrigió bajando la mirada para enfocarse en los juveniles labios de su alumno.  
  
— ¿Quieres besarme?  
  
  
 _¿Qué… acabo… de preguntarle?_ Se cuestionó Harry a sí mismo. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Estaban tan cerca que podía percibir el aroma viril de su profesor y su piel se estremecía por ello. De pronto, no necesitó de saber la respuesta… Snape le había llevado ahí, a esa salita, su propio club, donde estarían los dos solos y podía pasar cualquier cosa… cualquiera.  
  
  
La respiración de Snape se aceleró conforme a que Harry se inclinaba hacia él. No pudo responder pero era evidente que ansiaba los labios de su alumno. Harry lo sabía, no tenía ninguna duda. Era la primera vez que se sentía deseado, la primera vez que unos ojos lo miraban con anhelo y no lo perturbaban. Hizo a un lado cualquier pensamiento coherente, ahora no necesitaba ser razonable. Snape estaba paralizado, seguía concentrado en sus labios, cada vez más cerca.  
  
  
Harry supo que ya no podía ni quería retroceder, no importaba si después se arrepentía el resto de su vida, acortó totalmente la distancia… y besó a su profesor.  
  
  
Fue un beso torpe y apresurado en su inicio, por lo que Snape decidió que era mejor tomar el control. Sujetó a Harry del rostro y tornó algo brusco y desenfrenado en un delicioso intercambio de succiones y caricias. Harry jadeó complacido y en poco rato logró corresponder de la misma manera aunque le costaba mucho frenarse y no comerse de lleno la boca de Snape.  
  
  
Cuando Harry aprendió a besarlo, Snape se recostó sobre el sofá llevándose a Harry con él, permitiéndole sofocarlo un poco con su peso, disfrutando del esfuerzo que hacía su alumno para no dejarse llevar por su apuro de sentir más. Le gustó sentir sus dedos enredándose en su cabello, incluso cuando la ansiedad de Harry lo jaloneaba.  
  
  
No recordaba haberse sentido tan deseado por nadie en su vida.  
  
  
Tenía que haberse vuelto loco ¿cómo llegó a esa situación en que ahora tenía en sus brazos a Harry Potter?... ¿en qué momento dejó de importarle el mundo entero?... Dumbledore… Dumbledore lo mataría si se enterara… lo haría cachitos por profanar su niño más protegido. Y Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso… no podía imaginar las consecuencias.  
  
  
Luego Harry rozó con sus dedos suaves un punto tras de su oreja que explotó su mente. Ya no pudo pensar más. ¡Al infierno Dumbledore y Voldemort!... Potter era delicioso.  
  
  
Por lo menos por un tiempo se dejó llevar. Sin embargo, cuando Harry besó su cuello, chupeteándolo ansioso, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo… supo que si seguían, probablemente no se detendrían a tiempo. Debía recuperar la coherencia… tenía que hacerlo aunque se pateara mentalmente por desaprovechar la oportunidad de adueñarse del cuerpo de Harry Potter esa misma noche.  
  
  
— Potter… espera… no sigas. —pidió empujándole con suavidad.  
  
  
Como Harry seguía besándolo sin obedecerlo, Severus tuvo que ser más firme y apartarse a pesar de que su alumno le miró herido.  
  
  
— ¿No quieres? —preguntó Harry desanimado.  
  
— ¡Claro que quiero! —aseguró Snape sujetándolo de ambas manos—. Quiero follarte o que me folles, o las dos cosas ¡Oh Merlín, quiero hacerte mío ahora mismo!  
  
— ¡Hazlo, tómame ya!  
  
— No. —negó convincente.  
  
— ¿Pero porqué no? Tú quieres y yo quiero ¿cuál es el problema?  
  
— El problema es que eres menor de edad y yo soy tu profesor. No es correcto.  
  
— Nada de eso me importa ¡por favor, fóllame, por favor, por favor, por favor!  
  
  
La súplica de Harry hizo que Severus sonriera con ternura, era como un niño implorando un delicioso y pecaminoso dulce.  
  
  
— Lo haré, si es que no cambias de idea, cuando seas mayor de edad.  
  
— ¡Pero faltan tres meses!  
  
— Tres meses en los que podemos tener citas.  
  
— ¿Citas? —repitió relajándose un poco—. ¿Como Ron y Hermione?  
  
— Mejores, te lo prometo.  
  
  
Ron y Hermione eran novios, así que en la mente de Harry eso sólo significaba una cosa ¡Snape era su novio ahora! Se abrazó a él con ternura imitando la manera en que sus dos mejores amigos se abrazaban a la menor oportunidad y enlazó sus dedos a los de Snape como también ellos lo hacían.  
  
  
Severus lo recibió con calidez. Sonrió divertido consigo mismo, nunca creyó que esa noche terminaría relacionándose con Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  


**=SSSSSSSSSS=**

  
  
  
  
Desde entonces, Harry y Severus se veían cada sábado por la noche. Snape cocinaba para él, charlaban de su semana, intercambiaban lecturas para después comentarlas. Y al final, terminaban siempre en el sofá, besándose hasta el cansancio.  
  
  
No siempre era fácil detenerse en sus límites. Harry siempre estaba en busca de quebrar la voluntad de Snape, estaba seguro de que un día lo lograría, sobre todo ahora que iba conociendo qué partes de su cuerpo eran más sensibles a sus besos y caricias.  
  
  
— ¡Déjame verlo! —suplicó una vez más que sintió el abultamiento crecer bajo la ropa del Profesor—. ¡Snape, nunca he visto uno erecto y el tuyo está así por mí, tengo derecho tan siquiera a verlo!  
  
— Cuando cumplas los diecisiete. —afirmó Snape cubriéndose la entrepierna con un cojín—. Será mejor que regreses a tu sala común, debo ocuparme de este asunto.  
  
— Me ofrezco para ayudarte. —sugirió sonriéndole provocativo.  
  
— Ya te dije, cuando seas mayor de edad harás con mi pene lo que se te pegue en gana… ahora no.  
  
— ¿Me dejarás morderlo? —preguntó recostándose sobre Snape y el estorboso cojín.  
  
— Eso suena algo doloroso ¿No crees?  
  
— No lo haré fuerte, pero si quieres sólo lo chuparé y lo lameré… y lo oleré, lo besaré. —dijo lentamente, como si estuviera realizándolo en su imaginación—. Voy a hacerlo explotar de placer y luego me beberé todo su jugo, relameré mis labios… y volveré a chuparlo, meteré tus bolas en mi boca para jugar con ellas con mi lengua... ah, que rico va a ser ¿verdad?  
  
— Eres un travieso. —la voz de Snape se escuchó menos tensa—. Bésame.  
  
— ¿Ya no quieres que me vaya?  
  
— Me parece que ya no es necesario.  
  
  
Harry sonrió comprendiendo, dio un beso suave en los labios de Snape y continuó recostado sobre él con su mentón apoyado en su pecho, como si estuviera vacacionando en alguna playa, pero más feliz que si lo hiciera. Aquello era mucho mejor, Snape le acariciaba las mejillas con suavidad y la manera en que lo miraba le prodigaba más calor que el sol de un radiante caribe.  
  
  
  
  


**=SSSSSSSSSS=**

  
  
  
  
Un par de semanas antes de los exámenes finales tuvieron su primera pelea. Severus decidió que usarían el tiempo de la cita para ayudarle a estudiar, pero pronto comprendieron que no había sido una buena idea. Snape volvió a ser el profesor exigente y odioso que Harry detestaba, no se tenían paciencia el uno al otro y todo terminó cuando el chico salió azotando la puerta, jurando que jamás iba a volver.  
  
  
Pero el sábado siguiente ahí estaba. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el incidente y no volvieron a tratarse como profesor y alumno, Harry estudió por su cuenta y fue feliz cuando aprobó todas sus materias a pesar de que en ninguna de ellas sacó ningún sobresaliente.  
  
  
Snape se encogió de hombros, después de todo las calificaciones no significaban nada, para él Harry era el mago más asombroso, pero sobre todo, un hombre que había cambiado su vida para bien.  
  
  
Aún le sorprendía a veces ver a Harry en los pasillos y saberlo suyo. Llegó a presenciar como algunos alumnos lo miraban con deseo ahora que lo creían a su alcance, eso hubiera podido provocarle celos y destrozarlos a todos con un solo movimiento de varita, pero nunca era necesario, Harry seguía siendo un niño tímido para el resto del mundo. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se daba cuenta del interés que despertaba, y cuando sucedía, salía huyendo ruborizado al máximo.  
  
  
Los chicos empezaron a darse cuenta que no tenían oportunidad con alguien tan infantil, quizá ni siquiera sabía bien lo que quería.  
  
  
Ellos no tenían idea de cómo las noches de los sábados era tan difícil para Severus Snape el poder controlarlo.  
  
  
  
  


**=SSSSSSSSSS=**

  
  
  
  
Llegó el día de abandonar Hogwarts, Harry permanecía cruzado de brazos en el andén, con la cara de pocos amigos. ¿Es que porqué tenían que irse en viernes? El día siguiente hubiera sido su cita con Snape y ahora no había podido ni despedirse de él. Sus compañeros prefirieron dejarlo solo, nunca lo habían visto de tan mal humor en fin de cursos.  
  
  
Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar la forma en que podía descomponer un tren que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien le sujetó de la muñeca arrastrándolo tras de una pared de la estación.  
  
  
— ¡Snape! —exclamó felizmente sorprendido al identificar el rostro bajo la capucha.  
  
— Sólo quería verte una vez más antes de que te fueras.  
  
— Me encanta la idea, también quería verte… voy a extrañarte mucho. —aseguró abrazándose de él—. ¿Vendrás a verme?  
  
— Sabes que no puedo, sería un peligro inminente para ti si nos vemos fuera de Hogwarts, pero prometo escribirte.  
  
— En un mes es mi cumpleaños, seré mayor de edad… recuerda tu promesa, tienes que ir y follarme.  
  
  
  
Severus sonrió casi divertido, enseguida abrazó a Harry estrechándolo fuerte contra su pecho inclinando su cabeza para hablarle al oído.  
  
  
— Harry… te quiero.  
  
  
Harry jadeó emocionado, quería decir que también lo quería, y mucho ¡lo quería con toda su alma! Pero tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le silenció la voz. Cuando acordó, ya era demasiado tarde, el silbido del tren anunció la partida y Snape le empujó de regreso al andén.  
  
  
Quiso buscarlo, pero ya no le encontró. Hagrid fue hacia él apurándolo a abordar. Protestó, no podía irse, pero su gigante amigo no le prestó atención, le hizo subir al tren que empezó a alejarse lentamente.  
  
  
Lloró, y por primera vez en su vida no sabía si sus lágrimas eran de felicidad porque Snape le quería, o de tristeza porque iba a pasar semanas sin él.  
  
  
  
  


**=SSSSSSSSSS=**

  
  
  
  
El tiempo en casa de los Dursley nunca le pareció tan largo, y aunque recibía cartas con frecuencia, no podía evitar desilusionarse al ver que procedían de Hermione y hasta de Ron, que odiaba escribir. Cuando finalmente recibió la que más esperaba, saltó de alegría de manera tan ruidosa que fue reprendido por su tío desde la planta baja.  
  
  
No le importó, pero cuando leyó la misiva sintió una desagradable desazón en la boca.  
  
Era muy corta, demasiado corta.  
  
  
 _“¿Cómo has estado? ¿Necesitas algo?... hazme saber si puedo ser de ayuda, sabes donde encontrarme. Sí, te quiero”_  
  
  
Bueno, era corta y sin firma pero volvía a decirle que lo quería. La estrujó contra su pecho por toda la noche.  
  
  
La carta en respuesta que le escribió fue tan larga que la pobre Hedwig perdía altura en su vuelo con bastante frecuencia. Confiaba en su amiga lechuza, ella entregaría su misión pasara lo que pasara, así que su carta no era nada discreta ni breve. Decía cosas como _“voy a comerte entero, no sabes cuántas veces te he imaginado entrando en mi cuerpo, abriéndome todo para ti… ansío probar cada trozo de piel que me has prohibido hasta ahora. Prepárate porque no pienso dejarte descansar por horas, quiero que me la chupes también, y llenar tu boca con mi semen mientras tú te descargas en la mía ¡sí, los dos al mismo tiempo!... se me hace agua la boca tan sólo de imaginarlo. Oh Snape, quiero sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sucios enrollados, sin ningún espacio entre nosotros… a veces necesito tanto sentirte dentro que me tienta meterme algo e imaginar que eres tú, pero no, yo quiero que sea tu pene excitado y duro lo primero que entre en mi cuerpo… cuando suceda, voy a gritar tanto que si no pones un hechizo de silencio, el mundo entero sabrá cuando Severus Snape esté follándome”_  
  
  
Harry estaba seguro que cuando Severus la leería, tendría una de esas sonrisas tan dulces que le gustaban, pero también que su miembro viril apuntaría al cielo. Pero no todo era sexo y deseo, había algo que ansiaba decirle y usó como tres pergaminos repitiendo esa frase:  
  
  
 _“te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… te amo”_  
  
  
Si Snape leía todos los “te quiero” sabría que al final develaría la intensidad de sus sentimientos.  
  
  
  
  


**=SSSSSSSSSS=**

  
  
  
  
La siguiente carta que Harry recibió eran sólo tres palabras _“Yo también. Cuídate”_  
  
  
¿También? ¿También qué? ¿También lo quería? ¿También lo amaba?... ¿También deseaba follarlo?  
  
  
Harry suspiró, supo que no recibiría nada más extenso que eso, pero no se amilanó. Desde ese día siguió escribiendo igual, tuvo que compensar a Hedwig con doble ración de chucherías para que no se quejara del peso. Las cartas le ayudaban a desahogarse mientras veía avanzar el calendario.  
  
  
Cada carta preguntaba _¿Cuándo vienes?_... y nunca hubo respuesta.  
  
  
En la víspera de su cumpleaños casi había perdido las esperanzas y eso lo entristecía. Pero por lo menos el jefe de Vernon les había regalado boletos para una premier de teatro, eso lo dejaría disfrutar de esa noche a solas para fantasear o escribir otra larga, muy larga carta.  
  
  
Cerró la puerta después de que los Dursley se marcharan. Fue entonces que escuchó un ruido en la cocina y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Snape sentado a la mesa mientras la tetera se colocaba sola en la estufa.  
  
  
— Descuida, puse un encantamiento para que el Ministerio no registre el uso de magia en tu casa.  
  
  
Harry salgó y gritó emocionado en su lugar como un niño pequeño la mañana de Navidad. Luego fue corriendo hacia Snape pero antes de que pudiera abrazarlo como pretendía, el profesor se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la estufa para servir las dos tazas de té.  
  
  
Al girarse, Harry le miró intrigado, los ojos negros de Snape parecían ser tan fríos y vacíos como antaño. Se dejó caer en la silla más próxima sin saber lo que estaba pasando.  
  
  
— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Snape extendiéndole la taza con el té y sus tres terrones de azúcar.  
  
— Extrañándote, pienso en ti todo el día, y sueño contigo toda la noche.  
  
  
Snape asintió como si Harry hubiese respondido _“bien, gracias ¿y usted?”_  
  
  
— Dumbledore ha accedido a que mañana pasen los Weasley por ti, pasarás el resto de tus vacaciones en La Madriguera.  
  
— Ya sé ¿podrás ir a verme allá?... o podría ir yo a Hogwarts.  
  
— El Señor Tenebroso está planeando algo, no sé qué pero lo sé. —dijo sin responderle la pregunta.  
  
— En esto momentos Voldemort es lo último que me interesa.  
  
— Pues debería, tu vida está en inminente peligro.  
  
— ¿Ya no me quieres?  
  
— ¿No has escuchado lo que te dije?  
  
— ¡Sí lo escuché! ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños, me iré con los Weasley, Voldemort planea matarme!... ¿cuál es la novedad? ¿Ya no me quieres?  
  
  
Snape bufó, hundió sus dedos en su cabello con desesperación.  
  
  
— ¿Porqué carajo piensas que no te quiero?  
  
— Esquivaste mi abrazo, no me has besado… tenemos un mes sin vernos y de lo único que has hablado es de Voldemort mientras preparas una estúpida taza de té.  
  
  
De un manotazo Harry tiró el té y la tetera al suelo sin importarle que a Petunia le diera un ataque cuando descubriera los trozos. Severus no dijo nada, miró a Harry de una manera diferente a todas las veces que lo había visto antes.  
  
  
— Estoy asustado. —confesó con voz suave y quebrada.  
  
  
Harry parpadeó sin comprender.  
  
  
— Desde que te conozco mi misión ha sido protegerte. —continuó Snape—. Pero nunca me había involucrado emocionalmente contigo… estoy asustado de no poder cuidar de ti. Si algo te pasa… no quiero ni imaginarlo, jamás sentí tanto miedo antes.  
  
  
Harry rodeó la mesa hasta Severus y fue a sentarse a horcajadas en sus piernas abrazándole enamorado.  
  
  
— Soy quien debería tener miedo. —dijo Harry—. No por mí, por ti. Estás en la primera línea de batalla y créeme que así como sueño que me haces tuyo, también he tenido pesadillas donde te pierdo y despierto llorando.  
  
— Harry…  
  
— Tal vez muera en esa última batalla, tal vez seas tú quien muera, o los dos. No lo sé, sólo sé que voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas y te prometo que me entrenaré con más ahínco, que seré prudente y obedeceré las instrucciones de Dumbledore o las tuyas. De verdad, haré todo de mi parte para destruir a Voldemort y que ambos salgamos vivos… pero si no es así, tan sólo quiero saber que moriré sabiendo que fui tuyo en la cama.  
  
  
Severus no pudo contener una suave risa que ahogó en el cuello de Harry.  
  
  
— Eres un delicioso descarado, aún en los peores momentos no te olvidas de eso.  
  
— Tú tienes la culpa, debiste haberme dejado entrar al club y no llevarme a tomar un té a tus habitaciones.  
  
  
El Profesor volvió a reír, pero no por mucho tiempo, Harry se apoderó de su boca besándola con devoradora ansiedad, restregando su pelvis contra la de Snape una y otra vez.  
  
  
— Harry… aún eres menor de edad.  
  
— Puedo seguir besándome contigo un par de horas más si tú puedes mantener tu erección hasta pasadas las doce de la noche y entonces penetrarme.  
  
— Imposible, con tus cartas he comprobado que puedes hacer que me corra en menos de un minuto.  
  
  
Fue el turno de Harry de reír, le gustó saber que Snape se excitaba con sus palabras. Severus aprovechó el momento para ponerse en pie y apartarse de su aún alumno.  
  
  
— Antes de hacerte el amor, tengo una proposición que hacerte. —dijo el Profesor algo nervioso.  
  
— ¡Sí, sí, sí quiero! —exclamó saltando emocionado.  
  
— Aún no sabes lo que te propondré.  
  
— Te diré que sí de todos modos, sobre todo si eso ayuda a que me arrastres escaleras arriba, me arrojes sobre la cama y rasgues mi ropa para desnudarme.  
  
— ¿Así son tus fantasías? —cuestionó entre divertido y asombrado.  
  
— O podemos hacerlo en la cama de mis tíos.  
  
— Ughh no.  
  
— ¿Tú fantaseas conmigo?  
  
— Todo el tiempo.  
  
— ¿En serio? —cuestionó interesado—. Cuéntame una, por favor.  
  
— Una fantasía casi imposible es que me dejes hablar.  
  
  
Harry frunció el ceño fingiéndose ofendido, pero hizo un gesto de cerrar su boca con un zipper y se dispuso a escuchar la propuesta de Severus.  
  
  
Snape le llevó de regreso a la mesa para hablar con seriedad.  
  
  
— Hay un conjuro que quiero hacer contigo.  
  
  
Harry ladeó la cabeza a modo de pregunta, no entendía pero tampoco pensaba hablar tan pronto.  
  
  
— Mañana se acaba la protección mágica de la sangre de tu familia. —continuó Snape y Harry asintió—. Bien, quiero que tengas otro tipo de protección, una de… esposos.  
  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desorbitados sin ocultar la emoción, asintió con fuerza repetidamente, esforzándose por continuar en su mutismo.  
  
  
— Espera, aún no termino. —le advirtió Snape—. No sería un matrimonio como tal, ese debería hacerse después de que cumplas los diecisiete o en testigo de uno de tus tutores y no contamos con ninguna de esas condiciones. Además, si hay un acta de matrimonio, el Señor Tenebroso no tardaría en enterarse y eso sería catastrófico ¿lo entiendes, verdad?  
  
  
Harry asintió con menos entusiasmo, hizo un giro con sus manos animando a Severus a continuar, éste sonrió enamorado por el silencio de Harry.  
  
  
— He logrado hacer unas pociones, tendríamos que beberlas y hacerte el amor justo antes de que cumplas los diecisiete y caduque tu protección.  
  
  
Harry se relamió los labios, no imaginado el sabor de las pociones, sino el del cuerpo de Severus. Siguió asintiendo en silencio.  
  
  
— La intención es formar un vínculo tan fuerte entre los dos que… —Severus guardó silencio mientras respiraba profundo antes de continuar—… Harry, yo sabría todo el tiempo dónde estás y dónde encontrarte, perderás un poco de tu libertad para ser parte de mí. Claro, el vínculo es recíproco, tú también podrás tener esa influencia en mí. He pensado que, de esa forma, puedo cuidarte mucho mejor.  
  
  
Harry, quien había cumplido su palabra de guardar silencio, tenía una peculiar seriedad en su rostro. Severus sonrió comprensivo, estaba seguro de que recibiría una negativa, Harry amaba su libre albedrío, ir a donde quiera y con quien quiera sin tener que explicarlo, y odiaba ser espiado.  
  
  
— ¡Con un demonio! Si es lo que se necesita para que me lleves ya mismo a la cama y me folles, entonces ponme cadenas si quieres.  
  
— Harry…  
  
— Severus… —ahora fue su turno de callarlo colocándole los dedos en los labios—… te amo con todas mis fuerzas, yo también quiero cuidarte. Es un conjuro muy perturbador ¿pero y qué? Me enamoré del hombre más perturbador del mundo y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar tu vida… incluso si me pidieran ser virgen para matar a Voldemort, te juro que me pondría los hábitos por ti.  
  
— Si así fuera, el Señor Tenebroso habría encontrado finalmente la vida eterna porque yo ya no puedo soportar un segundo más.  
  
  
Harry gritó asombrado y divertido cuando Severus le levantó en brazos y fue con él escaleras arriba.  
  
  
  
  


**=SSSSSSSSSS=**

  
  
  
  
Casi como en sus fantasías, Harry sintió como Severus le dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama, se montó sobre él ayudándole a despojarse del sueter y luego su camisa hasta dejar su pecho desnudo. Las manos del profesor se movían con rapidez deslizándose hasta el pantalón de Harry, agradeció que usara esos holgada ropa deportiva sin botones ni cintos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de arrancárselos, Harry le detuvo sujetándole de ambas manos.  
  
  
— Espera, Snape…  
  
— ¿Me pides que espere? ¿Es en serio?  
  
— Creo que te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle: el encantamiento.  
  
  
Severus palideció avergonzado, no podía creer que fuese él quien necesitara un recordatorio tan importante. Bajó de la cama para quitarse la capa de viaje que aún llevaba puesta, sacó de ellas un par de viales con la poción.  
  
  
— ¿Qué hay que hacer? —preguntó Harry entusiasmado—. ¿Decimos algunos votos o algo?  
  
— Sólo si quieres, sino podemos beberla y ya, irnos a la cama.  
  
— Sí quiero decir algo.  
  
  
Harry tomó el vial que le correspondía, se colocó frente a Severus mirándole a los ojos.  
  
  
— Severus Snape, ahora es cuando debería decir que eres un imbécil si crees que bebería algo que fácilmente te ayudaría a entregarme a Voldemort.  
  
— Harry… —jadeó palideciendo.  
  
— Pero confío en ti, tonto mío. —agregó devolviendo el alma al cuerpo de Snape—. Confío y te adoro hasta la última fibra de mi ser, nunca volveré a creer nada malo de ti, lo diga quien lo diga, ni siquiera tú mismo. Esta noche nos haremos uno en cuerpo y alma, no porque una poción lo formule, sino porque desde que dijiste que yo no era alguien para ese club, supe que veías en mí algo que nadie más lo hacía, probablemente ni yo mismo. Gracias por invitarme esa taza de té.  
  
— Gracias por aceptarla.  
  
  
Ambos sonrieron antes de llevar los viales a sus bocas y beber hasta el fondo. Se tomaron unos segundos para mirarse antes de besarse, con calma, saboreando cada instante. Harry llegó a imaginarse que arrancaría esa larga fila de botones hasta con los dientes, pero no fue así. Se tomó su tiempo desabrochando cada uno de ellos mientras iba besando y acariciando la piel que fue apareciendo ante sus ojos.  
  
  
Severus también fue paciente, aunque el roce de los dedos de Harry enviaban a él fuertes descargas de placer. Tanto, que cuando finalmente estuvieron desnudos, ya tenía una erección que dilató las pupilas de Harry.  
  
  
Harry suspiró complacido. El cuerpo de Snape no se asemejaba al de los modelos de aquella revista que vio en la sala de Gryffindor, tampoco era aniñado como el de sus compañeros… era un hombre, que ante sus ojos, era excitante.  
  
  
Se inclinó besando la punta de la erección de Snape provocando un suave respingo en ella así como un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del profesor.  
  
  
— Valió la pena la espera.  
  
  
Y hasta ahí llegó la paciencia de Harry, engulló el miembro de Severus de un solo movimiento. El Profesor se removió sobre la cama víctima de fuertes descargas de placer mientras la boca y lengua de Harry cumplían lo prometido tantas veces. Cada chupe, cada succión y lamida eran intensas. Severus aguantó lo más que pudo, no podía correrse aún si quería que el hechizo funcionara.  
  
  
— Tengo que entrar en ti… ya.  
  
  
Harry entendió el apuro y renunció a aquel delicioso nuevo sabor. Se puso boca arriba abriéndose para Snape, pero éste le giró boca abajo levantándole un poco la cadera. Separó con sus manos las nalgas de Harry empezando a prepararlo con dedos y lengua.  
  
  
Harry mordió la almohada sin saber cómo controlar tantas sensaciones tan maravillosas. Luego, la intrusión de algo muy duro le hizo sentir que volaba por las nubes, lo había deseado por tanto tiempo que no hizo caso del primer dolor, lo olvidó de inmediato cuando Severus se inclinó hacia él abrazándolo, con todo su pene en su interior mientras le susurraba _“te amo”_ al oído.  
  
  
Sus manos enlazadas, sus cuerpos fundidos, respirando agitados al mismo tiempo que Severus le embestía con fuerza una y otra vez, obedeciendo los gritos de Harry pidiendo más y más. ¿Habían puesto el hechizo de silencio? No lo recordaba ni tenía la menor importancia ¡Que todo Londres se enterara que en esa habitación dos amantes sucumbían al mayor de los placeres!  
  
  
Harry llevó la mano de Snape a su boca, besó su palma en el justo momento en que su interior era inundado de fuertes y calientes chorros de esperma, y él mojaba su cama de niño con la prueba de que esa noche dejaba de serlo.  
  
  
  
  


**=SSSSSSSSSS=**

  
  
  
  
Recostado sobre el pecho de Severus, Harry no podía dejar de sonreír ni de suspirar ocasionalmente, podía ver la luna en lo alto del cielo, ya pasaba de medianoche.  
  
  
— ¿Te das cuenta, Snape? Soy mayor de edad, estoy casado bajo un ritual misterioso y ya no soy virgen.  
  
— Felicitaciones por todo eso.  
  
— Y a ti, por tu boda.  
  
— Merlín, me he casado con un mocoso calenturiento ¿qué será de mí? —bromeó fingiéndose preocupado.  
  
— Pues un profesor muy satisfecho y feliz.  
  
  
Severus suspiró estrechando más el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, sus cabellos le cosquilleaban el rostro, cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma en silencio. No tenía duda de saberse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.  
  
  
— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —cuestionó Harry después de un rato, su voz sonaba preocupada y temerosa.  
  
— Bueno, pasarás el resto del verano en la Madriguera donde estarás a salvo, en septiembre nos veremos para tu último curso en Hogwarts, seguirás preparándote para cuando llegue el día que nadie desea… y vencerás, lo sé.  
  
— ¿Sabes qué me gustaría que hubieses respondido?  
  
  
Severus besó la cabeza de Harry, lo sabía muy bien porque era lo mismo que él deseaba.  
  
  
— Que nos iríamos juntos a Hogwarts, o a cualquier parte del mundo donde estemos juntos el resto del verano, hacer el amor a todas horas, olvidarnos de todo que no seamos nosotros dos.  
  
— No nada más el verano. —aclaró Harry—. Snape, cuando todo termine cásate conmigo ante cualquier ley mágica, quiero vivir a tu lado el resto de mis días y que todos lo sepan… Sé que debes pensar que sólo tengo diecisiete años para estar seguro de eso, pero no me cabe la menor duda, te amaré eternamente.  
  
— Claro que me casaré contigo. Serás mi esposo y yo seré el tuyo. La prensa lo publicará a ocho columnas y nos reiremos de las caras de decepción de tus admiradores. Pasearemos de la mano por Diagon, nos besaremos en la fuente de Hogsmeade, a plena luz del día, con el sol quemando nuestros rostros.  
  
  
Harry se giró a besarle, prometió que lucharía con uñas y dientes por tener esa vida. Pero por lo pronto aún tenían unas horas más para amarse antes de separarse. Los Weasley irían por él antes del amanecer y no pensaba dormir esperándolos.  
  
  
Horas más tarde, Harry y Severus habían terminado de empacar. Harry estaba listo para partir en cuanto llegaran por él. Sonreía, pero también tenía muchas ganas de llorar. No deseaba despedirse. Severus lo sabía, podía sentirlo en su sangre, no solamente por el encantamiento que los unía, sino porque había aprendido a conocerlo a fondo.  
  
  
Usó su varita para encender un viejo tocadiscos, el sonido de una suave melodía inundó la habitación. Fue hacia Harry y cercándolo por la cintura empezó a moverse cadenciosamente.  
  
  
Harry se apoyó en su pecho bailando al mismo ritmo. Su primer baile como pareja.  
  
  
Poco a poco fue menguando la tristeza en el corazón de Harry. Sonrió recapitulando en cuánto había cambiado su vida desde que lo sorprendieron embobado con aquella revista, si no fuera por eso nunca le habrían invitado al club en las mazmorras, no habría recibido esa especial invitación a tomar té y no estaría ahora ahí, bailando con el amor de su vida.  
  
  
Una revista, un club y una taza de té… les debía su felicidad.  
  
  
Eso era lo único que debía importar, estaba enamorado y lo amaban de la misma manera. Levantó su rostro y de inmediato Severus lo besó, anticipándose a su deseo, a su propio deseo.  
  
  
En el horizonte ya se veía venir un Ford Anglia volando apresurado, tenían que llegar antes de que el alba los sorprendiera.  
  
  
Al romper el beso, Severus mantuvo a Harry estrujado contra su cuerpo. Su aguda visión pudo ver el auto acercándose, se llevarían consigo lo que más amaba en el mundo, pero sonrío porque también sabía que le mantendrían a salvo hasta que pudiera volver a tenerlo en sus brazos.  
  
  
  
  


**=SSSSSSSSSS=  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
=SSSSSSSSSS=**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por haber leído, y espero de corazón que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Muchos besos y abrazos!
> 
> ¿Por cierto? ¿Quieren otro Snarry?
> 
> Ojalá que sí pues nos veremos pronto en una nueva historia que les estoy preparando.
> 
> ¡Happee birthdae, Harry Potter!  
> ¡Te queremos, mocoso!
> 
> Y feliz cumpleaños también a JK Rowling, gracias por darnos a nuestro Harry.


End file.
